


Cursed once, cursed twice...

by BL_Arata



Series: House of Endless Torment [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkwardness, Badass, Blood, Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, Coercion, Crossdressing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cruelty, Cussing, Dark, Don't Have to Know Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gore, Hermaphrodites, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Incest, Jealousy, Light Sadism, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Coercion, Mild Gore, Multi, Mutation, Muteness, Mutilation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Kissing, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Sexual Assault, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Slash, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Wammy House, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL_Arata/pseuds/BL_Arata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AR where there is no shinigamis or death notes.<br/>Rated E for content, language and suggestive themes.</p><p>Light is a descendant of Saotome Ranma, and inherits Ranma's "curse".<br/>Though his existence was pretty much cursed, even without it....<br/>Fans of Soichiro and Sayu had better beware!<br/>They're extremely OOC in this fiction (Sayu in particular)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed once, cursed twice...

_Edo,_   _February 16th 1866_

Tears stained Akane's cheeks as she silently watched over her husband's deathbed.

Wheezing, the 28 year old man slowly raised a hand to wipe away his wife's tears. "Puh-please, Akane... don't cry," Ranma pleaded.

Akane, still slightly trembling, took Ranma's hand in her own, holding it against her cheek.

"I-I don't want you to leave me. Not now! Wh-when we finally found happiness...," she sobbed. Ranma shut his eyes in sadness.

She was right. Ever since their fathers had announced their arranged engagement, they both had fought tooth and nail against it.

Even when they knew that the other had nothing to do with it, they still refused to acknowledge their "promised one",

going so far as to play petty tricks against each other, openly showing off their hostility.

It would most likely had stayed that way, if not for an incident that took place when they were nineteen

which brought them closer and made them see the other in a new light. They married the year after.

"Akane," Ranma said. "I won't leave you. As long as you remember me, I will always be nearby." He then glanced at Akane's slightly swollen stomach.

"Besides, our child will carry a part of us both. A part of you, and... a part of me." A lone tear fell down Ranma's face as he stared at the rooftop.

"I just wish that I would be able to see him/her at least once."

 

Ranma's wish wasn't selfish or too much to ask for, nevertheless, it was a wish that did not come true.

A few days before Akane gave birth to their only child, Saotome Ichirou, Ranma had succumbed to his illness.

 

_Tokyo, May 29th 1898_

Three decades had passed since Saotome Ranma had died.

Akane had, with the help of her sisters and Ranma's mother, raised her son Ichirou singlehandedly.

Admittedly, she had a few suitors over the years, but she never accepted either of heir proposals

because she thought it would be like breaking her wow to Ranma.

After, some time after he'd died, Akane decided that she would never remarry. She remained faithful to her deceased husband to the end.

During the Satsuma rebellion that took place under the Meiji reformation, where angered samurais fought for their rights and freedom,

many innocent lives was lost in the crossfire and seemingly endless bloodshed. Saotome Akane had been one of them.

Losing his father prior to his birth had made a huge impact on the young Ichirou, developing an interest for the medical field in his early childhood years. Most likely it was due to his mother's death, merely a week after his eleventh birthday, that he made a silent oath to defend those that couldn't defend themselves against the oppressors.

The 32 year old Saotome Ichirou had spent over a decade studying medicine, in hopes of becoming a doctor.

Anyone who knew Ichirou personally could testify of him being "a kindhearted fellow who wouldn't harm a fly".

What most people didn't know however, was that Ichirou wasn't like other men. Sometimes he certainly was, but most days however...

you could stand right next to him and still wouldn't be able to tell that it was the same person.

For you see... his father Ranma had been afflicted with a curse. A curse that was passed onto his son.

 

The curse, that originally had belonged to Saotome Ranma, was passed onto his son Ichirou who, in turn, passed it onto his sons Ryuichi and Remu.

Through the following generations, the curse adapted, and when Yagami Sōichirō was born the 12th of July 1955,

the mutating curse was complete.

 

_Tokyo, Kanto region, September 10th 2005_

_02:20 PM_

Bored out of his mind, Light snapped the book shut. He leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes close, and let out a deep sigh.

Suspension. Possible expulsion. Those three words left a bitter taste in Light's mouth.

He knew that his behavior might not have been top student-material, but still... It's not like he did it on purpose.

 

**_Flashback, To-oh University_ **

_It all had begun as a bet between the three friends, Yagami Light, Wakahisa Orochi and Namikawa Reiji._

_The bet in itself was rather innocent. They were to dress up as girls, and try to stay unnoticed for as long as possible._

_The one last to be recognized was the winner, and by default, 2228,46 yen richer._

_"Well, Light-kun, how do I look," Wakahisa said in a deliberate girlish voice. Light grinned._

_"Not bad, Oro-chan, but I think I'll have you beat this time." He then spun around to let his boyfriend see him from all angles._

_Orochi smiled proudly. "Wow, you do make a fine girl, Light-kun," he purred sweetly, admiring his lover's feminine appeal._

_Light laughed. "Well, you know, being a hermaphrodite do come in handy, every once in a while."_

_Orochi hummed in agreement, and drew Light closer in an embrace._

_"Even in girl form, you're still beautiful to me," he said and gave Light's cheek a soft peck._

_Light blushed profoundly._ _Regrettably, Orochi let him go. "Well, let's go, shall we," Orochi asked and held out his hand to Light._

_Light smiled and accepted the offered hand. "Let's."_

_Hand in hand, the crossdressing boys left the roof to begin their escapade._

 

The school had apparently not found their jokes funny, nor the chaos that followed it.

Not wanting to get Orochi and Reiji in trouble, Light took full blame for the incident. _  
_

Which is why he was now sulking in his room, bored out of his mind.

The sound of the front door slamming shut, told Light that his father, Yagami Sōichirō, had returned home from work.

A few minutes later, the door to Light's bedroom creaked open, and his father stood there, leaning on the door frame.

"The principal called me," he said. Light didn't reply. He waited for the lecture that was sure to come.

"That was the _fourth time_  I've been called from work because of you, these past two weeks alone!

Do you have any idea how  _embarrassing_  it is for me? What do you think you are doing?"

Annoyed by his son's silence, Sōichirō raised his voice. "We did our best to raise you to be a good citizen. Did we fail you somehow?

Please explain it to me, because I just can't understand it.  _What did we do wrong?!_ "

Light flinched, not expecting to have his father scream in his face.  "Light..." Sōichirō said in a strained tone of voice.

"I know that none of this is your fault, but it  _got_  to stop." Light gritted his teeth, annoyance flashed in his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry  _Otōsan,_  but I can't help it. It's just who I am! I didn't ask for this curse, now, did I?!"

_Slap!_  Light cupped his aching cheek, staring wide eyed at his father who still had his hand raised.

Sōichirō lowered his hand and shook his head slightly, disappointment evident in his dark brown eyes. 

"I thought that you were better than this," he told his son with a dark tone in his voice. "But it seems like you never  _learn_."

When his father began walking towards him, forcing him to move backward towards the bed, Light swallowed hard while trying to keep the panic he felt from showing in his face.

Sōichirō put his right hand on Light's shoulder and gave his son a slight push, making him loose his balance.

Light fell onto the bed, lying on his stomach. His father's strong arms forced him to turn around so that he lied on his back.

When his father slowly raised a fist, Light trembled and silently did something he hadn't done in years.

He prayed.

 

**_Flashback, early spring 1999_ **

_"No! P-please.. no!"_

_Sayu cackled. For all of his brilliance, her brother sure was dumb. "I've been waiting for this for years, Light, no way in hell am I gonna stop!"_

_The knife Sayu had kept pressing against her brother's neck was now tearing apart the white shirt from top to midsection._

_She let the knife fall to the floor, grabbed hold of the shirt's ends and then eagerly tore it open._

_Sayu bit her lower lip, and then slowly, almost gently, let a few fingers touch the exposed skin._

_S_ _he bent down, letting her tongue caress her brother from the stomach all the way up to his neck._

_"S-sayu" Light whispered pleadingly, fear radiating in his eyes. Sayu slapped him with an uncharacteristical strength._

_"Did I give you **permission**  to speak? Well, did I," she yelled at him. Grabbing the knife once more, she stabbed his hand, nailing it to the floor._

_Light cried out in pain, and began to sob. He just couldn't help it. Her patience wearing thin, Sayu pulled a head harness out of her bag._

_"Open your mouth, or I'll cut something off. Something that you are guaranteed to miss," she stated coldly and matter of factly._

_Fearing that she would indeed keep her threat, Light opened his mouth. Sayu fastened the ball gag, successfully gagging her brother._

_She then glanced at the knife that was impaling Light's left hand. She took hold of the handle and pulled it out of the floor._

_Light screamed at the top of his lungs, but thanks to the leather ball gag, only muffled sounds could be heard._

_"Scream all you want, dear brother," Sayu whispered gently in his ear. "No one can hear you."_

_She then begun searching once again for something in her bag. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs, lube and a medium sized butt plug._

_Straddling_   _her brother, Sayu put the handcuffs around his wrists, and then pulled down his pants._

_She opened the bottle, dipped her hand in the moist lotion and rubbed the plug._

_She glanced at Light, and then got up from her spot and walked closer to where he was lying as if in a trance._

_Sayu tugged one of Lights arms, forcing him to lie on his stomach, and then pulled slightly so that he was standing in doggy style._

_"You know, sweety," Sayu said. "Rumor has it that 'taking it up your ass' is a very pleasurable thing. Do you think it is?"_

_Light didn't respond. "Oh! Silly of me. You can't speak - you're gagged," Sayu exclaimed, as though she'd forgotten all about it._

_"Well, in either case, this is your lucky day. Because you'll get a firsthand experience to tell your slutty friends."_

_With no kind of preparation whatsoever, she pushed the slightly wet plug inside Light's entrance._   _He screamed._

_Sayu pushed the plug in and out in a fast, hard pace. She didn't' care that she was hurting Light. His pain only served to increase her own humming libido. Soon it would be her turn to be satisfied. Whether her stubborn brother wanted it or not!_

_Light's trembling increased as he was pushed back-and-forth, pain shooting up his back and tears streaming down his face as his older sister mercilessly and ever so fervently abused his rear end._

_'God,' Light prayed silently. 'If you do exist, please... please make this stop! I can't take this!"_   _After a final deep push, Sayu vacated the plug, letting it fall to the floor._ _Light slowly sank down onto the floor. He had no strength left to stay standing on his knees._

_"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it," Sayu asked cruelly. She locked up the handcuffs, freeing her brother from his chains._

_He didn't respond. His eyes was glazed and unseeing. Sayu smacked him across his face. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

_Light's head lolled to the side, and his eyes slowly moved to stare at her. "That's better," Sayu purred._

_"I much prefer for my mate to look me in the eyes."_    _She began unbuttoning her shirt, and then uncaring removed it completely._

_She decided to keep her bra on and was in the process of pulling down her pants when she froze in shock._

_The knife that she had stabbed Light with earlier, was now deeply buried into her stomach._

_Sayu raised her head to stare in disbelief at her brother._

_"W-why..? I w-was just," she stammered. "I was j-just showing you a-affection."  Light shook his head._

_He unfastened the head harness, freeing himself from the repulsive gag Sayu had forced him to wear._ _"_ _This isn't affection," he wheezed out between gasps of breath. "This is sick." Sayu felt tears form in her eyes and she cried out, "I only wanted you to love me!"_

_"I-I did," Light said shakingly, "but not like this." Sayu cried, calling Light every bad words there was, before she turned silent._

_In a sobbing bundle on the floor, Light cried in anguish. His sister was lying right beside him. Unmoving. Dead._

_His ripped shirt that hung loosely on his shoulders was covered with bloodstains._

_Light sank down onto his knees, hiccupping slowly and then chuckled. His chuckles transformed into a hysterical laughter._

It was finally over. His father took a step back, observing his handiwork. It wasn't anything too serious.

A split lip, a few bruises that little make up would be able to hide, and a slightly bloodied nose.

In comparison to the abuse inflicted upon him by Sayu's hands, this was nothing.

 Without a word, Sōichirō left the room, closing the door and then a small sound was heard from the doorknob.

Light slowly got out off the bed and crossed the room to put his hand on the doorknob, trying to twist it.

It wouldn't budge. He was locked in.

Light fell down onto his knees, supported his back against the door and curled up with his arms around his legs.

 Then, he let his tears fall freely.

 

It wasn't until almost three days later that his father finally ended his room arrest.

A week after the assault, Sōichirō told him to come with him downstairs to the living room because there was something they needed to discuss. Not knowing what to expect, Light cautiously followed his father to the living room.

He sat down in the couch while Sōichirō sank down heavily in the armchair on the opposite.

For some time, they didn't speak. They just sat in silence, his father glancing at him calculatingly while Light squirmed slightly in discomfort.

 "Your principal called me a few days ago," Sōichirō began. Light said nothing, holding his gaze towards his lap.

"He wanted to give his condolences, but.." Light's face reddened in embarrassment. "They're kicking me out, aren't they," he stated, not asked.

He had already understood what his father was trying to say. Sōichirō nodded grimly. "Yes, they are."

Light sighed. "What am I supposed to do now?" Sōichirō shook his head slightly, and then got out of the arm chair.

Light froze momentarily in fear when his father sat down next to him.

"It's okay, Light. We.. we  _will_  overcome this," Sōichirō said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder in a tempt of consolation.

Light glanced at his father's saddened face. "How," he asked brokenly. "I.. I've ruined everything!"

"Shh," Sōichirō whispered soothingly. "It's okay. It's going to be all right. You'll see." A tear run down Light's cheek.

Sōichirō wiped the tear away, and embraced his son. He let his hand run soothingly in circles over Light's back.

"I've.. talked to an old acquaintance of mine, who owns a private school in Great Britain. He promised that he would enroll you."

Light froze, and then stared up at his father with wide eyes. "Private school? You.. you're sending me away?"

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, Light," Sōichirō exclaimed. "I'm only trying to have your best interest in mind." He cupped his son's face,

and gazed upon him lovingly. "This will be good for you. You'll be able to start from scratch. And who knows? You might even be able

to let go of the past."

Light and his father spent the next three hours talking about "Wammy's House for gifted youngsters".

Apparently, only children and teens with an intelligence quote (IQ) of at least 130 was admitted to the school/orphanage.

Apart from only accepting geniuses, or brainiacs in commoners' speech, Wammy's only accepted  _troubled_  geniuses.

Judging from the description, Light had a feeling that he would fit right in among the other losers.

 

"Do you have everything you need," Sōichirō asked his son as Light closed his suitcase. "Yes, father," he replied curtly.

Sōichirō nodded. "Well, then," he said, and went to the door. "Let's go."

Light sighed and took one final glance around his room. For some reason, he had a feeling that it was the last time he would see it.

He followed his father downstairs, put on a trencoat at least two sizes too big, and walked out of the front door.

Sōichirō helped Light put his suitcase in the trunk of the car, and then they drove off to the airport.

The ride was in complete silence. Sōichirō stopped the car right outside of the terminal. Light unfastened his seatbelt, and proceeded to get out of the car when he felt a tug at his arm. His father reached down into his pocket and pulled out a flight ticket which he gave to Light.

"Once you've landed at the airport, go to the south exit of the terminal and you will see a man wearing a suit and and a cap.

He will give you a ride to Wammy's." Nodding, Light took the ticket and stepped out of the car.

Once Light had pulled out his suitcase from the trunk, his father drove off without another word to his son.

Light watched the back of the retreating car slowly get out of sight. "Good bye... ex-father."

 

The flight to England went without any incidents. Apart from having a talk sick Chinese woman in the seat next to him trying to talk his ears off, the trip was dull. Once Light had gone off the plane, he went to the airport's terminal baggage carousel to collect his luggage.

As usual, people were in a hurry to get their bags, and Light had almost lost his when an old man had been convinced that Light's gray suitcase was his. Not even the name tag was enough to convince him of the opposite.

With his patience wearing thin, Light walked towards the southern exit of the terminal, silently cursing stupid people's illiteracy.

A red baseball cap suddenly caught his gaze. Certainly enough, the man with the cap was wearing a suit. 'I guess that man is my driver,' Light though and walked up to the stranger. "To Wammy's," the man asked. Light nodded slightly. "Come with me," the man said laconically and began walking towards a black vehicle.

Without a word, the man held out a hand. Understanding the silent hint, Light handed over his suitcase.

The man put the suitcase on top of the trunk, and then opened it. "Hey! What do you think you are doing," Light snapped and tried to close the bag. The man glanced briefly at Light's face, annoyance thick in his voice as he said, "Following procedure. To make sure that you are not trying to smuggle in forbidden substances or objects of any sort."

He searched the suitcase thoroughly, before he satisfied closed the bag and put it inside the trunk of the car.

Grumbling to himself, Light fastened his seatbelt. Light spent most part of the ride to the orphanage looking out of the window.

The man in the driver's seat made no attempt to hold a conversation, and Light felt no inclination to do so either.

It was obvious to him that the man was not a fan of unnecessary pleasantries. He could understand that much, because neither was he. 

"Well, here we are," the man said as they drove up to the front lawn of a tall building that looked like a mansion.

Not feeling the slightest bit impressed, Light stepped out of the car. The man stepped inside the car again and drove off, leaving Light alone and without any directions. "Excuse me," a voice was heard behind him. Light turned around to face an elderly man wearing a coat and a large hat that covered most of his face. "Light Yagami, I presume?" Light nodded curtly. The man reached out a hand to Light in an offering.

"My name is Quillsh Wammy, the owner of Wammy's House," he said while shaking Light's hand. Light nodded slightly.

"The owner himself goes to greet the new residents? Forgive me for saying so, Mr. Wammy, but I didn't expect for you to-"

"To be this informal?" Light nodded. "The driver wasn't very talkative," he told Wammy. Wammy's lips curled into a smile.

"Please don't take it personal, Yagami-kun, Zakk Irius is a very private person who likes to keep his distance whenever it's possible."

Leading the way, Wammy walked through the corridors of the house, with Light silently following him. Stopping in front of a door, Wammy turned to face Light.

"This is room 212, your room. Please have yourself a look. When you're ready, you can meet the other children in the recreating room on the first floor." Light nodded, and stepped inside his new room. It wasn't overly big, but not too small either. It would fit him perfectly.

Glancing towards the bunk bed standing in the corner of the room, Light turned his gaze towards Wammy.

Motioning towards the bed, he said, "Does that mean I will have to share?" Wammy shook his head in a negative.

"Usually, you would. But due to an unfortunate incident that will not be mentioned, the old resident is no longer staying at Wammy's."

Light nodded. "I see," he said, and then let go off the subject. He felt no need to know whatever the reason was that he would have the room to himself.

Wammy nodded once, bidding his farewell, and left Light on his own. Light put the suitcase on top of the desk next to the window and started to unpack. He put his clothes into the dresser, and then picked up the only objects Light had brought with him aside from change of clothes and shoes.

A photo frame, picturing Orochi and Reiji with himself in the middle, which Light put on the windowsill.

The last thing was a pendant, a lone lilac crystal that hung on a leather band. It was a necklace Orochi had given him during their second date.

Light stroked the pendant gently and then put it on, hiding the necklace under his shirt. He didn't want anyone to see the pendant, it was the only connection he had to his boyfriend, and he wanted to keep it to himself. The pendant was for Orochi's eyes only.

With a sigh, Light lied down on the lower side of the bunk bed, closing his eyes and remembered the day when Orochi had asked him out.

 

_Light had gone over to Orochi's house, to study for their latest assignment._

_"Well, there's no need to hurry. We got all day to study, don't we," Orochi said and snapped Light's textbook shut._

_He turned to face Light, and glanced briefly down at his feet before he raised his gaze back at Light's face._

_Their eyes met, and a faint blush covered Orochi's cheeks and he smiled nervously. "I..," he said with a slight hesitation._

_"Actually, there is something I've been meaning to ask you, for some time..." Light's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Yes?"_

_Orochi sat down next to Light, the bed creaking under their weight. He put a hand on Light's shoulder and gently pulled him backwards._

_Confusion was written over Light's face as he stared wide eyed at his friend who was currently standing on all fours on top of him._

_Orochi bent down and gave Light a small peck at the corner of his mouth. He raised himself up slightly. "Will you be mine, onegai?"_

_Light trembled in shock. "I, I don't," he said, not knowing what he was trying to say. "What do you mean, 'be yours', I don't understand..."_

_Orochi tenderly caressed Light's cheek. The lone word "Aishiteru", full of emotion, was the only thing Orochi told him before lowering his head and claiming his lips in a tender but passionate kiss. Light broke the kiss, shaking his head. "What.. what are we doing? We can't..."_

_Orochi looked down on him with sad eyes. "You don't feel anything for me, do you," he stated in disappointment._

_"Gomenasai, I won't do it again, I promise," Orochi said and sank down on his knees. "If you want to hit me, you can."_

_He lowered his head and continued pleadingly, "I wouldn't mind if you despised me, but please, don't end our friendship."_

_Orochi got up on his feet and put his arms around Lights shoulders, holding him in a desperate embrace. "Losing you is more than I can bear."_

_Light was speechless. He'd had no idea that his friend felt like that, least of all to him. '_ _Well, Orochi **is** kindhearted," Light reasoned._

_'He's not bad looking either, which is another point in his favor. Demo...'_

_"Okay," Light said hesitantly. Orochi listened silently, in fear of what Light might say next._

_"I'm not sure of what it is I truly feel for you, but I'm willing to find out." Orochi's bright smile told Light that he'd made the right decision._

_It didn't take long before Light was head over heels in love. They had their first date during the city's yearly carnival._

 

A knocking sound snapped Light out of his daydreaming. "Enter," he said, and swung his legs off the bed, sitting up.

The door slowly creaked open, barely enough for Light to see one eye stare at him. "Dinner's ready," the figure said in a monotone register and shut the door again. 'Who.. no, _what_ was that,' Light wondered while his stomach rumbled slightly.

He got out of the bed and walked over to the door. The figure that had alerted him of dinnertime was nowhere in sight.

Light shrugged and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him before walking down the corridor. 'Let's see,' he thought to himself.

'Which way should I..?' His thoughts was brought to a halt as he was run down by a tall but lean figure. "Hey, get off of me," Light muttered and pushed the figure away from him. "Gomen," the boy said, and Light raise his gaze to take a closer look to the boy.

He was longhaired and pretty, close to Light's own age. A locked collar worn around the boy's neck caught his interest.

'Oshiri', he wondered silently to himself as the boy backed away and took off, leaving Light sitting on the floor.

'Why would someone wear a collar with a nametag that said "bottom"? Doesn't the guy get the implications of that?'

Light shrugged and got back up on his feet. 'I guess there's people for everything around here,' he thought silently to himself as he began walking

in the same direction that "Mr Oshiri" had gone.

It didn't take long until the clatter of plates and utensils as well as the chatting of a smaller crowd reached his ears.

'So, I guess this was the right way to the kitchen after all,' he mused as he entered the dinner hall and grabbed a plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Meiji restoration (aka the Meiji reform/revolution) refers to the events that occurred 1868-1912 which restored the imperial rule in Japan.  
> Edo was the old name of Tokyo, when the Japanese society was still under the rule of the Tokugawa shogunate.  
> Edo was renamed 1868, and later replaced Kyoto as the capital of Japan.  
> The Satsuma Rebellion refers to the revolt that took place between January 1877 to September the same year, that,  
> although a failure, still reaped well over 10 thousands of lives.  
> Aishiteru/Aishiteru yo means "I love you" in Japanese. However, Japanese people, generally speaking, don't use the word "love" as frequently as other nationalities do, instead using the word "like" (daisuki),  
> which could give "aishiteru" a more passionate feeling/indication.  
> And, yes, "oshiri" is in fact Japanese for "buttocks", so, now you know that (if you didn't already know). ^^


End file.
